


Favorite Shirt

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Dress Up, Dry Humping, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona shares her fondness of dress shirts with Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Shirt

Michael was surprised when Fiona walked to the bed in his shirt.  She had finished buttoning the shirt up when she was at the bed. 

Michael was puzzled.  "Why are you wearing my favorite shirt, Fi?"

"Michael, you know I like these shirts."  She sniffed the collar of the shirt.  "You always make them smell good.  And I make them smell better.  But then you wash them."

"I use them to do business in.  I need them laundered."

"You don't need to have them washed as soon as possible."

Michael blinked.  "I thought you'd be naked."

"Stop changing the subject.  You're going to love this shirt even more after I'm done with it.  And then you can wash it."

She slid into bed and curled up by Michael's side.

"That's it?  You're going to snuggle by my side?"

Fiona shook her head.  "You didn't let me finish."

She wrapped her legs around Michael's left thigh.

"I still don't see how this isn't snuggling, Fi."

"Shh."

With her hands, she adjusted the shirt so her clit was lying against the shirt's placket.  Then she started humping Michael's leg. 

"Relax, Michael," she said, kissing the side of his body.  "I've got this."

Fiona kept humping him.  She slid her hand up and down Michael's abs.  With the tip of her tongue, she licked Michael's side.  Michael started to moan softly.  He was getting hard.

Moments passed.  Fiona was now starting to moan. 

"I’m starting to get wet, Michael.  I'm wetting your shirt.  Do you like that?"

Michael grinned.  "Yeah.  I like it."

She kept humping his leg until her breathing sped up.  She rolled her head and eyes back as she came.  A loud grunt came out of her mouth, followed by loud panting.  Her legs quivered around his leg.

"Are you done, Fi?"

Fiona shook her head.  "No."

Fiona let go of his leg.

"Open your legs.  Ohhh.  You're almost there, Michael.  Let me finish it for you."

Fiona gently lay on Michael's cock. She rubbed her stomach against it, making sure the placket was on top of it.  Moving her stomach first up and down, then in a circular motion, Fiona made sure Michael felt his shirt all over his cock. 

"Don't you like how your shirt feels all over your cock?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm going to make you come all over your shirt." 

Michael groaned.

"You can let go whenever you feel like it."

Fiona kept rubbing Michael's cock with the shirt and her stomach.  She lapped the sweat off his skin with her tongue, letting out an occasional moan of pleasure.  Her hands slowly moved up and down Michael's sides. 

And then Michael let out a loud grunt.  He scrunched his face, then grinned in relief. 

Like Fiona predicted, Michael ejaculated all over his shirt as well as their stomachs.  Fiona rubbed some of the come on his shirt using her stomach.  She licked the rest of the come off, humming her approval of the salty taste of Michael's come, before spooning him from behind.

"So when are you taking my shirt off?"

"As soon as you recover."

"I'm going to try to wear this shirt now as much as I can, Fi."

"Good.  Now relax.  I've got something else planned for you."

"What is it?"

"Shh."


End file.
